Tiffa no Assassin (In Adoption)
by TheHedgehogAttorneyAssassin
Summary: Altair, the master assassin, is summoned up by Tiffania and he ends up in Halkeginia. He'll try to get used to this new world when a new enemy appears to disturb the peace of his new friends. Could he safe his elf summoner? Will he feel something for her in the proccess? Find out here! AltairXTiffania and SaitoXHarem. (Rated T for violence and slight gore)
1. Ch 1 Old eagle's sorrow

**I do not own any of Assassins Creed or Zero no Tsukaima characters. Assassins Creed belongs to Ubisoft while Zero no Tsukaima belongs to Noboru Yamaguchi.**

**Second story! This was another idea I thought some time. Why I did this? Well, I've seen so many stories about Louise or Henrietta in a crossover, but not so many with Tiffa. So I'll try if I can do this ok. If you see similarities with the anime is because I'll base this fic in the 3****rd**** and possibly 4****th**** season of the anime itself.**

**If you see a wrong spelling or an incoherent sentence, don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks beforehand!**

_Ch. 1 Old eagle's sorrow_

Masyaf, year 1192. A year passed since the incident where the villagers were brainwashed by the Master assassin, Al-Mualim. However, a single young assassin ruined his plans and killed him before things got worse. His name was Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. After the whole mess, this man became the new master. Now the assassins followed his orders. Although, something was bothering Altair…

It was a very strange situation. Altair never got along too well with his parents, Al-Mualim was the only one who was something like a father for him. It was hard, even for a strong man like him. Being forced to kill your only 'like-father' because his madness and his longing for power and peace through the mind control… Altair was always very serious and focused in his goals. He was very arrogant and hurried. The only thing he could do is please his master orders and kill all the members of the Templar Order.

Although, when he was forced to start again as a novice, he learnt to think for himself and being more humble. That's when he realized it. His master, his father, was as corrupted as his victims. Not only that; his mentor tried to kill him when Al-Mualim didn't need him anymore.

Too many spears in his heart to bear it up…

He was sitting behind his bench inside his study. He was holding his head with his hands and sighing repeatedly. He heard the door opening and raised up his voice not looking at the door "_Who's it?" _He said in an arabic accent.

"_Good morning, master" _Said the assassin bowing a little to Altair.

"_Ah, Malik… What do you want?" _Altair said looking at him finally.

"_New members have joined the Order. We're going to initiate them at the top of the tower and we need the master there"_

Altair sighed tiredly "_Alright. I'll be there in a minute…" _He said coldly.

"_Of course, master" _Malik said bowing and exiting the study. Altair sighed again while looking at his left ring finger. His 'missing' left ring finger, actually.

(_Perhaps you were right, Al-Mualim… I'm starting to regret this…_) He thought remembering those heartwarming yet distant words his 'father' said to him a couple of years ago…

_Flashback_

"_Altair… I have seen you becoming from a boy to a man in so short of time, it fills me with as much sadness as pride… You fit your father's shoes as if they have been tailored to your feet" _The old Al-Mualim said resting a hand in Altair's shoulder.

"_I did not know him well as a father" _Altair conceded "_He was an Assassin above all"_

"_You too were born into this Order. Do you regret it?"_

"_How can I regret the only life I've ever known?"_

"_You may find a way, in time. And it will be up to you to choose the path you prefer…"_

_Flashback End_

Since Al-Mualim's death, Altair always thought about those words, because now, it has sense. He was an assassin since he was born, he never knew about another type of life. But… he started to regret it…

"_Well… I better go…" _He said putting on his hood and standing up from his chair. Minutes later, he was at the top of the tower of the castle. All the novice assassins were standing on the piece of wood sticking out the tower. They were ready to jump to the void; it was the initiation into the Order, after all: The leap of faith.

The first one jumped into the canyon, but he landed safely on a bunch of stalks, which cushioned his fall.

The second one did the same. He also landed without any harm. The problem surged when the third one was about to jump. It was clear that he was very scared to jump.

Suddenly, a strong gust started to push dangerously the assassin. He also started to lose his balance. Altair knew how fatal a wrong jump could be if you land on the stalks in the wrong position. So he ran to the assassin and pushed him inside in time.

However, he tripped in the process. This made him to fall from the tower, and he wasn't in the correct position. On top of that, there was no time to adopt the right position before reaching the floor first. (_So, this is the end… uh?_) Altair thought. He surprisingly accepted this fact. He was about to die…

Perhaps was better like this… Maybe this was his punishment for his actions…

_-__Meanwhile. Halkeginia_-

In another dimension, where magic and mythical creatures coexisted in a single world, there was an academy in the middle of a landscape. It looked like a grand castle. This is where nobles study all types of elemental magic; fire, water, earth or wind.

Months ago, a war happened between the countries of this continent. A single boy battled Albion, the offensive country. He died in the battle, but he eventually was revived.

This boy was Saito Hiraga. He was a regular boy of Earth until he was summoned by a girl of this dimension. Her name was Louise. They became so close to each other since Saito's arrive to Halkeginia. They were so close that they got involved in a romantic relationship.

They were at Louise's room inside the academy that morning. Saito was on top of Louise on her bed "_Louise…" _He said sweetly to her. Louise looked at her side, blushing a bit.

"_Do-Don't look at me so much, idiot…" _She said embarrassed "_I know you came back when I thought you wouldn't… but you're still my familiar…"_

"_I don't care, Louise. You don't know how happy I am for being with you again" _The boy said sweetly kissing her in the cheek.

"_Saito…" _The pink haired mage whispered to her familiar. They started to approach their lips… until the door was opened violently.

"_Good morning!" _A girl dressed like a maid said interrupting the romantic scene.

"_Si-Siesta!" _Saito exclaimed blushing and falling down the bed. He stroked the back of his head by the pain. Louise looked at the maid frowning.

"_What are you doing here, cow girl?!" _She said madly.

"_Hmph. I already told you I'll fight for the love of Saito, even if he's 'unofficially' married with you" _Siesta said with her hands in her hips "_And I wanted to tell you that the summoning will take place immediately" _

"_The summoning?" _Saito asked while standing up.

"_Yeah. Don't you remember? Tiffa's going to summon up her familiar this morning" _The maid said (_Oh, right… Tiffa transferred to this academy a couple of days ago… I'll never thank her enough times for resurrect me_) Saito thought.

Meanwhile, in another room of the academy, a blonde girl was looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was holding a wand near her chest while she was thinking carefully in all of this (_So… today I'm going to have my own familiar… I'm so nervous…_)

She put on her hat. She knew why she should do it, why she MUST to wear it; she would be in problems without it (_I wonder what type of familiar I will summon up… It would be as brave and kind as Saito…?_) She said blushing when she thought about the boy. She breathed deeply before exiting her room (_I hope this turns out well…_) She thought to herself.

Minutes later, she was in the academy grounds surrounded by all of the other students. A woman stepped forward the blonde girl.

"_Tiffania Westwood, you can start with your spell when you want" _Miss Chevreuse said smiling at the girl. Tiffa nodded with a nervous smile. She looked around just to see all of the students looking at her with intrigue.

Well… actually, most of the guys were looking at her bust size with a droll in their mouths…

Tiffa decided not to make them wait more. She closed her eyes and raised up her wand in the air. She started to whisper a spell in a strange arcane language. The time was passing so slowly that it looked like hours, or even days.

Finally, she pointed her wand in front of her with the last word of the spell. Suddenly, the spell exploded in the middle of the circle made by the students and the dust was floating around. The students coughed a bit but they tried to see what Tiffa summoned up.

All of them opened wide their eyes when they saw it. There was a young man lying on the floor. He was wearing a long white outfit and several steel weapons.

Saito looked at him surprised "_A human?!"_

Louise was also surprised "_But… But the only ones who have human familiars are the Void Mages! Does that mean…"_

"_Tiffa is a Void Mage too?" _ Saito finished with a whisper.

Tiffa bend down and touched the man in his shoulder "_Are you alright mister?" _She asked innocently.

"_So… Another human familiar, huh? This can get interesting" _Guiche said looking at the foreign with curiosity.

"_Do you recognize him, Saito?" _Montmorency asked the boy.

"_Not really… In fact, his clothes seem… weird…" _Saito said while scratching his chin and looking at the lying man.

"_What are you talking about, dear?" _Kirche asked.

"_Because… they seem too old. He's like those weird cosplayers…"_

"_Ugh…" _The mysterious man started to wake up. Tiffa moved away from the man, just in case he could get violent. He sat up and stroked his head.

"_Ugh… What a horrible headache…" _He said. However, all of the students raised an eyebrow in confusion. They didn't seem to understand him.

"_Do you know what he said, Saito? You're from Earth too so…" _Kirche said.

"_Actually, no. I didn't understand him; his language was so familiar though. I think it is… Arabic?" _Saito said. But no one knew anything about that.

Altair looked at his surroundings confused. He stood up slowly "_Who are you? Where am I?" _He asked. But it was futile, no one understood him.

"_Well, Miss Westwood. You must finish the contract with your familiar" _Miss Chevreuse said to the blonde girl. Tiffa nodded and looked to Altair shyly.

"_I-I'm sorry for my daring…" _She said to her new familiar, feeling sorry.

"_What?" _Altair said confused. He doesn't know what they were saying either. Suddenly, the blonde kissed the man in the lips. Altair opened wide his eyes. He was about to die just minutes ago; suddenly, he appears in a strange world where nobody speaks his language and now he's kissed by this girl for nothing?!

The other students looked at the new familiar with jealous. After all, he was being kissed by the most 'attributed' one of the academy "_Why did you…?!" _He started to ask madly. Suddenly, a huge pain in his chest interrupted him. He held his chest with a hand while he screamed in pure pain. He even fell onto his knees.

Tiffa looked at him with a sad look. She was so sad about the pain of her familiar, but this was part of the contract after all. Altair fell asleep from the pain…

(_Where I ended up…? What's going on…? Am I dreaming...? Or it's just a deliration of my mind before my death…?_) Altair thought before passing out completely…

_To be continue…_

**First chapter finished up! If I tell you the truth, I'm not sure if this story would work up. If you want me to continue it, let me know it with the reviews and I'll do my best to make it! And if you have ideas, you can leave me them in the reviews or in a PM!**

**And about the characters… If you watched the 'Zero no Tsukaima' anime you'll know them easily. But if you didn't, I'm so sorry not to provide you with a physical description and their character. They are so many characters that the chapters can get too boring and long. So if you want a description of the characters, Google is your friend.**

**Leave me reviews and see you next chapter!**


	2. Ch 2 A new world

**Well, looks like this story is welcomed by most of you, so here's the next chapter! Again, if you have any idea for this fic you can leave me know them in the reviews or by a PM. Everything is welcomed! Thank you!**

_Ch.2 A new world_

(_Am I… dead…?_) Altair thought. All was dark but he could feel his body. Maybe he just had a nightmare; he'll wake up normally and start a new day in his Order.

It wasn't the case…

He opened his eyes just to find himself in a strange yet comfortable room. Moreover, he had a bandage all around his chest and he was just wearing his pants. All his robes were on a chair next to table near the bed he was on. The only thing that confused him was the fact that all his weapons were nowhere to be seen. Where could they be?

"_So… It wasn't a nightmare…" _He said to himself. He looked at a mirror in front of the bed and opened wide his eyes. The reflection was from him, that's for sure. But… he seemed… younger than before (_How did I become younger?!_) He thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard the door opening.

He looked at there just to find a beautiful blonde girl with a wooden tray in her hands. There was a plate of hot soup and a cup of water on the tray. She smiled sweetly seeing that he finally woke up. She left the tray on the table and approached the man carefully.

"_Thank goodness. I'm glad you're ok…" _She said with a gentle whisper. Altair looked at her with surprise.

"_But… I thought you couldn't speak my language…" _He said nonchalantly.

"_Oh! Right, that's true. But I made a magical spell and now we can understand perfectly" _She said still smiling, she feared this man though. (_Magical spell?_) He was now even more confused than before.

"_Um… sorry, miss…"_

"_Tiffania Westwood. But you can call me 'Tiffa', sir"_

"_Pleasure to meet you, Miss Tiffa. My name is Altair"_

"_Nice to meet you!"_

"_Could you explain me what is happening?"_

"_Oh, right. You might be very disoriented…" _She sat beside her familiar to fill him up with his new situation "_You're now in Halkeginia. If you're wandering, yes, this is not your world. You're in another dimension. I made a summoning spell and you appeared up. So now you're my familiar"_

(_Familiar… I read about something like that before… If I'm correct, a 'familiar' is like a guardian of a mage. But I thought that it only existed in kid's tales_)

Tiffa continued with her explanation "_And we thought about confiscate your weapons just in case you were hostile. I hope you don't mind, mister Altair…"_

Altair shook his head "_Don't worry. I understand it. Also… why you kissed me before I passed out?"_

"_Oh!" _Tiffa blushed when she remembered that fact "_I-It was part o-of the contract" _She said fiddling with her fingers embarrassed.

Altair just looked outside the window… He was… in a dimension… where the magic exists? That sounded so ridiculous and stupid. If someone was accused for witchcraft, it will be punished with the death penalty. And here, the magic was something so casual? No, it couldn't be.

(_This can't be the case. I don't know where I am but I'm not going to stay here further. I'm sure that this girl it's just a lunatic that believes in magic. I just need to get back my weapons and get out of here. As fast as I can_) He thought.

"_So… I'm your familiar, right?" _He asked the blonde.

"_Well, yeah… But if you want to leave… I can understand it, I'm not going to force you…" _Tiffa said looking at the ground with a sad look on her face. Altair looked at her, and he felt something strange.

He didn't know why, but seeing her so sad made him feel sorry for her. He also had the urge to hug her. Why was that? Altair was always so cold and stern. He didn't feel sorry for anybody, but… there was something on this girl that made his heart jump a bit.

"… _I'll think about it…" _He finally said looking away from her. Tiffa stared at him with a blush. The determination in his eyes caught her attention. She felt that the man in front of her had a very interesting story to tell. But she knew that this wasn't the right time to ask him about that.

"_Ok. You can get out and meet the others when you want. I also left you your breakfast, you must be starving!" _Tiffa said with a giggle before exiting the room.

Altair looked at the door nonchalantly. (_Well… It won't hurt me if I stay here for a while_) He thought. He finished the food; it was delicious he might add. He started to take off his bandage when something strange caught his eyes.

"_Um?" _There was a strange rune written on his chest. Perhaps this was the pain he felt before passing out? He decided to ignore it and ask Tiffa later. He put on his boots, hood and gloves when something made him smirk. He found a little armband between his clothes (_Perfect… Looks like they didn't confiscate me all of my toys_) He thought.

He exited the room when a male voice surprised him "_Hey! I see you're okay!" _Saito said cheerfully. Louise was beside him, looking at the strange young man with curiosity "_Hi! My name is Saito Hiraga! And this is Louise!"_

"_H-Hi" _Louise said waving her hand shyly. Altair looked at them suspiciously "_Altair" _He replied.

"_Nice to meet you, Altair! So… you're from Earth, right?" _Saito asked. Altair opened wide his eyes. But neither Saito or Louise saw it because the hood covered Altair's eyes "_I'm from Japan. And you?" _Saito continued.

Altair knew about Japan. A far away island in the East side of Earth where emperors rule the country and the warriors were called 'samurais' "_Masyaf" _Altair replied to Saito.

"_Masyaf, uh? Masyaf, Masyaf… *sigh* Sorry, I never was good on geography…" _Saito said with a nervous smile. Louise looked at him with a 'Seriously?' look on her eyes. "_But why are you wearing that? You were summoned in an anime convention or something?" _Saito asked.

"_Uh? Anime convention…? What are you talking about?"_

"_Don't worry, you're not the only one who doesn't understand him" _Louise said.

"_Wait a minute…" _Saito said paling a bit "_Could you… tell me what's the date of your world?"_

(_This must be some type of joke. Why did I have to end here?_) Altair said 'face-palming' himself "_I come from 1192"_ Altair finally said with an annoyed sigh.

"_WHAT?!" _Saito jumped "_But I'm from 2012! How can you be from almost an entire millennium before me?!" _(_Great… Another freak…_) Altair thought.

"_Oh, right. I'm from 2012 too. Sorry, I feel a little dizzy this morning" _Altair said. He decided to follow up the two strangers. It was futile to talk with them if they were crazy.

"_Oh… Okay then" _Saito said confused. Altair looked at his left hand; there were runes like the ones he had on his chest.

"_So you have them too?" _Altair said.

"_This? Yeah, I receive them when Louise summoned me here. It helps me to fight better. Without them, I'll be the clumsiest one here, he he" _Saito laughed a bit.

"_Uh?" _Altair started to get impatient. He was getting more and more confused since he got here.

"_See… Louise here is a Void Mage. And here, in Halkeginia, only exists four of the Void Mages. Each mage has its own familiar, and that familiar has its own special power too" _Louise explained.

Saito continued "_These runes means that I'm 'Gandalfr, the left hand of God'. And these runes let me fight like a pro, even if I don't know how to fight"_

Altair didn't reply. This was just another rambling of this strange place "_And what means my runes?" _He asked raising up his robe and exposing his chest. Louise looked at the rune with curiosity.

"_Hey! I think I know who can tell us that!" _Louise said happily "_I'm sure that Her Majesty could fill us with that!" _(_So there's a queen in this place too? Great… More freaks to meet_)

Minutes later, Altair, Saito, Louise and Tiffa were on their way to the castle of Tristain. Of course, they were riding on horses because the trip will be long. It would take them all the day.

Saito and the girls were impressed of Altair's skills to handle the horse. "_Where did you learn how to do that?" _Saito asked.

"_I learnt to mount this friend since I was a little boy" _He said nonchalantly; looks like Altair is not in the mood to talk.

After a few hours riding, they decided to stop and rest near a lake. Louise and Tiffa went deeper into the forest to find something to eat while Altair and Saito stayed in the lake's shore.

"_So… What about you?" _Saito started a conversation "_We told you some interesting facts about this place and about us. But you didn't tell us nothing about you" _Saito said trying to sound friendly so his new companion wouldn't feel uncomfortable. However, Altair didn't make a move. He just stared at the lake while his hood covered his eyes "_You don't like to talk, don't you?" _Saito continued. "_I know how much confused you are right now. I felt just like you a couple of months ago, when Louise summoned me. But you can trust us, really. So… friends?" _Saito extended a hand to Altair with a smile.

Altair looked at him with no expression in his face. Saito frowned; why was he so distant and rude? "_Well, okay. You're not in the mood right now. I'll give you time" _Saito said standing up and walking away.

"_Saito it was, right?" _Altair said. The boy turned to see the hooded man again and nodded. Altair decided to give him an explanation "_Look, I'm not buying all of this. Do you really want me to expect all of this is real? Magic? How pathetic…" _Altair said.

Saito opened wide his eyes. He felt angry and ridiculed somehow, but he could understand his fellow's thoughts. He didn't believe it too when he got here "_Then, can I give you a suggestion?" _Saito asked. Altair looked at him with curiosity. "_Stay here for a while and let me show you that this is real"_

Altair was about to talk again when something… bothered him. After all, his vision had a very unique gift. He sensed that something bad was approaching. "_What's the matter?" _Saito asked.

"_I'll tell you later… We have to hurry" _Altair said standing up and running into the forest.

"_Hey! Wait!" _Saito yelled and followed him.

_-Meanwhile. Deeper in the forest-_

"_Tiffa, what do you think about your familiar?" _Louise asked her friend while they were walking.

"_Well, he seems interesting"_

"_Really? I think he's scary and rude. Why he was summoned?"_

"_Don't be so bad with him!" _Tiffa said sweetly "_I'm sure he's just confused and scared. After all, he's now in another dimension. I'm sure he feels lost and alone right now. We just need to make him feel comfortable"_

"_Well… If you say so…" _Louise concluded "_Also… why you didn't tell us that you were a Void Mage?"_

"_I didn't know it either" _Tiffa answered.

Suddenly, they heard a noise behind them. Then, five demons appeared and surrounded them.

"_Louise__Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière and Tiffania Westwood… I've been looking for you for so long…" _A chilling female voice said. Louise stared at the hooded woman who was standing on a tree.

"_Who are you?! And what do you want from us?!"_

"_Hmph. My name is Sheffield and I'm going to take you with my master"_

"_Hmph! Like if I'm going to let that happen!" _Louise pointed her wand towards one of the demons "_Explosion!" _She yelled. Instantly, an explosion hit the demon. However, once the dust clarified, the demon hadn't any injury on its body "_What?!"_

"_I must say that my little demons have immunity towards magic. You're doomed, Void Mages…" _Sheffield said grimly.

The demons approached slowly to the girls, and they could do nothing to stop them. Tiffa hugged Louise with tears. But Louise was too busy thinking to herself.

(_Saito… save me…_)

_To be continue…_

**Sheffield appears! And looks like Louise and Tiffa are in danger! Is this what Altair sensed? Could he and Saito save them before it gets too late? You'll see it in the next chapter!**

**Thanks again for giving this story a chance! Again, if you have any idea or suggestion, you can let me know them.**

**See you next chapter!**


	3. Ch 3 Leave or stay

**Here's the third chapter! The beginning could be a little forced and boring, but that's because in this chapter I'm going to focus in the deep presentation between the characters.**

**PD: I have to apologize for the delay in this update. Recently, I was very sick; I couldn't stop sneezing and I had a horrible headache. I cannot focus if I'm not well, but I'm better now so whatever…**

**Let's go with the chapter already!**

_Ch. 3 Leave or stay_

"_Louise!" _Saito yelled before jumping to one of the demon's neck, killing it with his sword "_Are you okay?!" _He asked to her pink haired master. Louise nodded relieved.

"_Well… Looks like we have our heroic familiars here" _Sheffield said from the tree.

Altair looked at the strange creatures shocked. This was more complicated to think about something logical. Maybe… it was true that he was in another dimension?

"_Altair! Stay behind and protect the girls! You ready, Derf?" _Saito asked to his sword.

"_I born ready, buddy!" _The sword replied. Altair opened wide his eyes again. A talking sword?! How many surprises he was going to witness in this place?!

Saito jumped again to another demon and stabbed him across its chest with Derf (_Stay behind? Hmph, I'm not into that) _Altair thought. Then, he ran to a demon with a smirk.

"_Altair, no! They're going to kill you!" _Tiffa yelled with tears in her eyes.

Due to the demon grand size, Altair could slide between its legs and stand up behind it. Then he jumped to his neck, raising his left arm. Then, something shiny appeared on his wrist. (_What's that?_) Saito thought. Whatever it was, it must be something deathly, because when Altair touched the demon's neck with it, a splatter of blood stained his robes. Saito, Louise and Tiffa opened wide their eyes.

(_Two more to go…_) Altair thought. Then, he instinctively put a hand on his belt, hoping to find a throwing knife. But he didn't find anything (_Oh, right… They confiscated my weapons_) He looked at the shiny object in his wrist and thought (_Looks like it's just you and me, dear friend_)

Another demon was about to punch him, but he dodged the attack and stabbed it in the chest. The last demon decided to retreat before he gets the same fate as its companions.

Sheffield cursed in a low tone "_Alright, I'll let you leave… for now. We'll meet again, hooded man" _She said before she teleported to God-knows-where.

Altair 'hmph'ed before Saito and the girls approached to him amazed "_Wow! I didn't expect you to know how to fight! That was amazing!" _Saito yelled at him.

"_Child's play" _He said nonchalantly.

"_How did you do that? We took all of your weapons!" _Louise said.

Altair moved his left middle finger and a little blade appeared from his armband "_Not all of them. After all, this is a 'hidden' blade" _His three comrades looked at the weapon with surprise.

"_But how did you know that we were in danger?" _Tiffa asked.

Altair took a few seconds to think how should he say it "_Let's say that I have… 'special eyes'. I have a strange sixth sense that allows me to know the emotions and intentions of those who are around me. In this case, I sensed the intentions of that woman because we weren't too far away" _He made a little pause and started to walk to the horses again "_You can consider yourselves lucky"_

Louise frowned. She didn't bear the arrogance of Altair. But Saito looked at him amazed, finally he has a fighting fellow in this place! And Tiffa sighed, relieved that they were alive.

* * *

><p>Hours later, when the sun was about to hide in the horizon, they finally reached Tristain; a lively little city where all the people were kind and friendly. All of this is thanks to its former queen: Henrietta<p>

And there they were, inside the queen's castle. Louise greeted her with a friendly hug "_I'm so happy to see you, Louise!" _Henrietta said with a sweet whisper. Then, she greeted Saito and Tiffa with a little reverence.

"_Her Majesty, this is the new familiar of Tiffa. His name is Altair" _Saito said.

"_Good evening, mister Altair" _She said with a sweet smile "_Good evening" _Altair replied with a reverence. She was the queen, she deserved some respect, after all "_They said that you could fill us with a problem"_

"_What is it?" _Henrietta asked with curiosity. Altair lifted up his robes to show his chest's runes "_Interesting… So you are a Void Mage, Tiffa?"_

"_That seems to be the case… What does the runes means?" _Tiffa asked to the queen. Henrietta put a finger in her chin and frowned, looking at the runes with curiosity.

"__Lífþrasir___… Or in other words 'The heart of God'…" _Henrietta said with a slow and chilling tone. Louise, Saito and Tiffa gasped in amazement. However, Altair stood still with his arms crossed. Henrietta continued with the explanation "_This means that you have a special gift, just like Saito's. But it has its own bad side…"_

"_What it would be…?" _Altair asked, now interested with that last statement.

"_The good part of this is that you can increase a magical spell's power of a Void Mage… However, doing this will drain your vital energy; and if you're not careful… you can even die…" _Henrietta finished with a worried tone. Although, Tiffa brought her hands to her mouth, scared of her familiar's danger.

Saito decided to change the subject "_So… Altair, you still haven't told us anything about you"_

Altair sighed. After all that happened this day, he couldn't avoid the reality. He was indeed in another dimension where magic exists. After all, those creatures weren't strange animals, they WERE demons. His new friends deserved an explanation of himself.

"_Well… First of all, Saito, I have to say that I lied to you. I am indeed from the end of the 12__th__ century" _Altair started. Saito opened wide his eyes (_So… he's from the past?! Cool!_) He thought. Altair continued "_I was born in Masyaf, a small and peaceful village in Holy Land. However, the Third Crusade were devastating the country, so an Order was made in order to stop the Saracens and the Templars: The Assassins"_

"_The Assassins?" _The girls and Saito said at the same time.

"_We sought the peace and the freedom through the murders of corrupted politicians and procurers" _Altair continued. Although, his companions frowned their eyebrows. They didn't seem to like how that sound.

"_So… that's why you have all those weapons…?" _Tiffa asked in a sweet and weak voice. She started to feel afraid of her familiar.

"_Yes, that is why. But… if I tell you the truth, I am not entirely agreed with these procedures…" _Suddenly, Tiffa looked at him with curiosity. Altair continued "_Sometimes I think that the word is stronger than the steel. Why not talk like civilized people instead of fight like irrational beasts? But… sometimes even that is hard…" _Altair looked down, feeling depressed. Tiffa felt sorry for him and approached to him to caress his shoulder. Henrietta also saddened her face.

"_Some days, as I walk through the streets and I see slaves sent out in auction, my heart grows cold… When I see husbands hurl abuses and stones to their wives, insisting that she exists only to serve him, my fists clench… And when I see children torn from their parents so that another man might profit, sent off to suffer beneath the desert sun and die…" _He paused and swallowed to try not to cry. However, Tiffa and Henrietta had tears flowing down their cheeks. Even Louise was sneezing while Saito just looked at the floor feeling so sad "_… On those days, I don't think that dialogue will make a difference. On these days, I can think only of how the perpetrators need to die…" _Altair finished.

"_Wow… That sounds like a really rough country…" _Saito answered.

Altair looked at him with a sad smile. Then, Tiffa noticed the issue about his left hand "_What happened to your finger?" _She asked.

"_It is the prize I had to pay for use this…" _Altair said with a sad tone and pulling out his hidden blade. Henrietta looked at the weapon with curiosity while Tiffa caressed slowly the little stump feeling sad for Altair.

"_So… you're an Assassin… What does that implies?" _Henrietta asked.

"_Our creed has three important norms. Break one of them will endanger the Brotherhood. First, stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent. Second, hide in plain sight. We have to become one with the crowd. And finally, the third and the most important, never compromise the brotherhood. The actions of one individual must never bring harm upon the rest, direct or indirect"_

Henrietta looked at Altair with curiosity. He seemed… special, somehow. Why she felt something strange inside her chest? "_O…Okay… it was a pleasure to meet you, sir Ibn-La'Ahad. I'll send you a guard if I request you some other time" _She finished the meeting with a reverence and smiled. Altair, the girls and Saito reverenced too.

* * *

><p>When they came back to the academy, Altair was sitting beside the main entrance. He rested his back to the wall while looking at the sky. Saito was passing by and saw him "<em>Hey, what are you doing out here alone?" <em>He asked while sitting with him.

"_So… two moons, uh?" _Altair said looking at the sky. There were indeed two moons in this world.

"_Yeah… They're beautiful, don't you think?"_

"… _Yes… they are…" _They remained silent until Saito spoke again.

"_So… it's true that you came from 1192?"_

"_Yes… And you said that you were from 2012, right?"_

"_Yeah! Wow, I'm talking with an assassin from the 12__th__ century… Awesome!" _Saito yelled amazed by his new fellow.

"_Saito… I should not be caring about this but… How is the world? How the world changed in almost an entire millennium?"_

Saito could understand his curiosity. It would be like if he met with a guy the 30th century or something. And there they were, Saito were telling Altair all about his future while Altair listened to him with attention.

"_That sounds… impressive…" _Altair said when Saito finished his 'tale' "_And… there are no wars?"_

"_Well… We still have some problems, but the mentality changed for good. The people is kinder and nicer than years ago" _Saito said. He decided to lay down the floor and rest his hands beneath his head "_Oh, by the way, we've been thinking and we've decided to return back your weapons tomorrow"_

"_Good… Thank you…" _Altair answered nonchalantly.

"_Well, it's getting late so I'm going. Don't be out so late, kay?" _Saito said with a friendly tone. Altair smirked, he started to get along with this guy.

"_You are not my mother. Good night" _Altair answered, also with a friendly tone. Then, Altair was alone in the academy grounds, beneath the moons' light (_This place is not as bad as I thought…_) He said to himself (_I think I can get used to live here… After all, I am sure that my apprentices think that I am death; in the deepest of the canyon_)

Suddenly, something interrupted his thoughts. It was a soft sound of a lyre, joined by a melodious female voice. He looked up; the sound was coming from the balcony beneath him. He climbed up through the wall up to the balcony.

He looked inside the room. It was Tiffa; she was singing a suave and heartwarming song. Altair just stood there, grabbing the window's cornice.

_Kami no Hadari te Gandalfr_

_Yumo Kakanna Kami no Tate_

_Kami no Migi Te Ga Windalfr_

_Kokoro Yasashiki Kami no Fue_

"_Beautiful…" _Altair whispered. However, Tiffa jumped startled.

"_Oh, it's you, Altair" _She said, smiling to her familiar. Altair jumped inside the room and lowered his hood.

"_That was so beautiful"_

"_My mother always played that song when I was young. It helped me to sleep; it was something like my lullaby" _She said. Altair looked at her, smiling, and she smiled too "_Do you like our world, Altair?"_

"_It is… interesting. I did not buy all of this magic thing. But after all I saw this day, it seems that it is true that I am in another world"_

"_If you don't want to be here, yo-you can leave when you want… I wo-won't force you to stay here…" _Tiffa said shyly and stroking her lyre. Altair rested his hand on her shoulder and smiled to her. She looked at him.

"_I will stay. After all, I think I do not have a place to come back" _He said.

She opened wide her eyes "_Really?!" _She threw at him and hugged him tightly. Altair was shocked by her reaction, but he hugged her back, looking away. "_Thank you…" _She whispered to his ear.

Altair was about to exit the room when he turned again to Tiffa "_Well, we will see tomorrow. Good night"_

"_Good night" _Tiffa answered sweetly. Then, Altair exited the room and closed the door. Tiffa turned off her lamp and looked outside her window. She touched her chest, feeling something strange…

(_What is this warm and comfortable feeling…?_)

_To be continue…_

**Finally! The presentation is out of the way! Now I can start to develop this fanfic! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Looks like Altair decided to stay in Halkeginia and begin a new life there. Will he get used to all that magic stuff? We'll see!**

**Also, if you want to hear Tiffa's song, just simply search 'Zero no Tsukaima Tiffania song' in Youtube**

**See you next chapter!**


	4. Ch 4 Tiffania's secret

_Ch. 4 Tiffania's secret_

Altair woke up early that morning. He found his weapons on his chamber's table: His sword, throwing knives and a short blade. He put them on and climbed up to the top of the academy. He looked nostalgically to the sun which was starting to show up from the horizon.

Was this a dream? Was him in the purgatory? Or this was really another dimension? Or… this was his redemption? Maybe he was summoned here to begin a new life. But… where he should start? Or how he should try to change his life? He would still be an assassin? He would try to do something else?

As always, he wasn't sure of what was right or what was wrong. He decided to wait. Stay with his… master… until he has a clear vision of what he wanted to do.

"_Well, let's go down. Let's see if Tiffa or Saito needs something" _He said, looking around the roof. He made a leap of faith and landed onto a bunch of stalks. When he stood up and shook off the stalks remaining on his robes, he saw two blonde boys, another blonde girl and a redhead girl. He barely knew them because yesterday, when he came back from his meeting with the queen, Louise and Saito introduced him with everyone.

"_Cool!" _Malicorne said amazed.

"_Wow! That was amazing, Altair!" _Montmorency said.

"_Good morning. You should not be getting ready for the class today?" _Altair asked.

"_Uh… Don't be so rude, dear…" _Kirche said teasingly, winking to the assassin.

"_We came here to find you. Saito wants to give you a tour around the academy grounds so you can become familiar with this place" _Guiche answered with his characteristic flower in his mouth. Altair didn't need that tour. After all, he climbed up around the academy and looked its surroundings. He was well aware about this place.

Still, he decided to be kind for once "_Where is him now?"_

"_I think he's in the library" _Malicorne answered.

Altair went there to talk with his new fellow. Although, it seems that he wasn't there. Altair decided to wait there until he shows up. In the meantime, some of the students approached to Altair and ask him with curiosity. Altair wasn't in the mood for questions, but he bit his tongue and answered them.

Moments later, he noticed a blue haired girl sitting alone and far from the other students. Altair felt curiosity about her, so he stood up and went beside her. She noticed his presence but she didn't move away her eyes from her book.

"_Good morning" _Altair started to catch her attention. However, this didn't make a move "_Tabitha was your name. Am I correct?" _Saito told him about her yesterday.

"_Uh-huh…" _She answered, still looking at the book.

"_Why are you so alone, miss?"_

"_I'm reading"_

"_I already see it…" _Altair decided to change the subject "_What is the book's story about?" _However, she didn't answer. She simply stood up and exited the library. Altair stared at her, confused.

"_Oh! Here you are!" _Saito saluted him, hitting his back slightly.

"_They said that you were going to give me a tour through this academy, right?"_

"_Yep! Come along!" _

An hour later, you finally reached the dining hall. Saito showed Altair all the inner parts of the academy "_So… what do you think about this place?"_

"_It is big and nice. I like it"_

"_Well, now it's time to show you the outside parts"_

"_Do not worry about that. I am already well aware about that"_

"_Oh, really?"_

"_I climbed the academy this morning and I watched all around it. You can spare yourself about that"_

"_You WHAT?!" _Saito yelled "_You climbed to the top of this building?!"_

"_Yes, it was a part of my training. An assassin must be agile, fast and silent"_

"_Cool!" _Saito yelled, excited "_By the way, when I saw your little toy, I thought about something"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Your hidden blade it's just in your left arm. Have you ever thought about making another one to your right arm?" _Saito suggested. Altair thought about it for a second (_Two hidden blades…? That sounds interesting… It would mean that I will have to sacrifice my other middle finger…_)

Suddenly, they heard a lot of boys around someone. It was Tiffa, she was getting attention from the boys. Too much attention.

"_Miss Tiffania! Would you want to eat with me?" _One of them said.

"_Um… Sorry but I have other things to do…" _She said shyly. She was a very kind and nice girl, but she was very shy when it comes to people she doesn't now.

"_Then eat with me, Miss Tiffania!" _Another boy yelled.

"_No! She'll eat with me!"_

"_Shut up! She'll eat with me!" _The dining hall became a storm of yells.

"_Um… please, don't fight. We can be friends…" _She tried to calm the students. Suddenly, another boy grabbed her by the waist and looked at her teasingly.

"_Such a beauty… Miss Tiffania, I would like to request you to go out with me…"_

"_But… I don't want to…"_

"_I'll make you the luckiest girl in this academy" _Said the boy, ignoring Tiffa's refused pleas.

"_That is enough…" _Altair whispered before entering in the crowd, making his way to the boy "_Hey, she said that she did not want to hang out with you. Leave her alone"_

"_Hmm? And who are you to order me, peasant?"_

Altair crossed his arms. That insult didn't bother him, he got used to them back in his world. However, seeing Tiffa being a harassed made him angry "_You do not need any information about me. Just leave her alone before I make you to swallow your teeth"_

The boy released Tiffa and looked at Altair with anger "_So… you want to pick a fight with me, don't you?"_

They were a few inches away; they could start to beat the hell out of them right there. However, Tiffa put her arms in both of their chests.

"_Stop! Altair, don't fight with him! I don't want to get you hurt, please…" _Tiffa said with a sweet voice, trying to persuade her familiar. Sure, that boy could use magic easily; but Altair was an Assassin, a man trained to kill. If she wasn't careful, he would kill someone someday.

Altair decided to obey her and sighed "_Okay…" _Tiffa grabbed him and pulled him by the arm "_I need to talk with you in private" _She said to her familiar.

Minutes later, they were at Tiffa's chamber "_Altair, I know you are an Assassin, but please, try to behave…" _Tiffa said to Altair "_You're my familiar, I'll be so sad if you ever get hurt. And I don't want anyone to die… So please, try to stay calm…" _She sounded very concerned. It was understandable, her familiar was a man trained in the art of the killing. You never know how he would react, even she was scared about him…

But… somehow, she had hope. There was something in Altair that made her feel strange. But why? Finally, Altair nodded slightly "_I understand. I will behave from now"_

Tiffa smiled, relieved "_Thank you… And thanks again… for what you did for me back in the dining hall"_

"_They were harassing you, and you seemed very uncomfortable. I could not tolerate it" _Altair said looking at his side. Tiffa blushed a bit while she fiddled with her fingers "_By the way… I have noticed something peculiar the time I was here. And it has something with you"_

"_Me? What is it?"_

"_I have just noticed that you wore that hat all the time I was here. Is something wrong with your head?" _Altair asked. Tiffa opened wide her eyes; looks like he noticed it. She held her hat and looked down "_If you have some type of deformation, do not worry, I will not critique you. Look" _He showed his missing left middle finger "_I have a deformation too, so we are in the same situation"_

Tiffa looked at her familiar confused. Should she reveal her secret? After all, if someone discovers, it could bring her serious problems. What she should do?

"_Hey…" _She heard Altair's low and kind tone. He posed his hands on her shoulders "_You do not have to worry. If it is very personal, I will not harass you like those bastards" _He said leaving her alone and turning back to exit the room.

"_W-Wait!" _Tiffa called him back "_I-I'll show you…" _She grabbed her hat and proceeded to take it off. She seemed reluctant to do it at the beginning, her hands were shaking and moving slowly. Eventually, she took it off and Altair understood the problem.

Her ears were long and pointy. Altair couldn't believe it for a second, but he had to. He's seen such strange things here, things that were unconceivable in the world to which he belonged. Tiffania, his summoner, was an elf.

"_I'm horrible… right?" _Tiffa said sadly "_I'm such an ugly monster…"_

"_You are… an elf?" _Altair asked, trying to understand the situation.

"_Well… 'Half-elf', to be precise… You see, my father was the archduke of Albion… but my mother was an elf" _Tiffa said. Altair had the feeling that she was about to start a very tragic story of her infancy, so he decided to sit on the bed with her and listen.

"_When I was young, the country was devastated by the war between humans and elves… My mother and I escaped, looking for safety…" _She swallowed and sniffed slightly, looks like the saddest part is coming "_However, they finally found us… My mother asked me to stay hidden while she tried to fight the guards… *sob* Thanks to her, I could survive but… it costed her life…" _She brought her hands to her eyes while she sobbed under her breath.

In some way, Altair sympathized with her. She lost her parents just like he did. He couldn't resist the urge to pass his arm through her shoulders and bring her close to his chest.

Tiffa stopped her sobs and continued her story "_So I decided to hide in the forest, far from everyone's gaze… Until, one day, I met Saito. He encouraged me; he made me want to live. That's why I came here this academy" _She finished.

"_I see…"_

"_Well… Now you my true self… you don't have to be with me anymore. I can understand why you don't want my friend…" _She said sorrowful. She was all alone so much time, so she was used to it. She saw herself like a monster…

"_I never thought about doing such a thing" _Altair answered. Tiffa looked up to him, surprised "_You are half-elf, I cannot say that it not surprise me. In my world, elves only existed in tales. So I am very shocked about it" _Altair conceded. Tiffa nodded; that seemed logical, considering Altair's previous life.

"_But I have to deal with it if I want to get used to this place. So Tiffa, do not worry about it, I will not leave you for such a small issue" _Altair said with a humble smirk. Tiffa smiled and wiped her tears.

"_Thank you, Altair…" _She said sweetly.

"_You are welcome… Furthermore, if you want to know my opinion about this, you should tell the others"_

"_What? Tell the others? Are you sure?"_

"_As my creed says, 'Nothing is true; everything is permitted'. They are your friends, right? I am sure that they will not compliment about it"_

"'_Nothing is true; everything is permitted'? Doesn't that sound… contradictory?"_

"_Not really. To say that nothing is true, is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic"_

"_I… I think I get it…" _Tiffa answered scratching her chin.

"_By the way, tomorrow I will be going to Tristain. I have to find a blacksmith. I am going to replicate my hidden blade for my right arm"_

"_But…" _Tiffa said with a worried tone "_If that's the case, you'll have to sacrifice your other finger, right? Couldn't be possible for you to fix its design?"_

"_Change its design?" _Altair never thought about that before. Amputating the middle finger was also a part of the initiation in the creed, aside of the fact that the blade wouldn't work if the finger wasn't amputated. But… could the blade's design be fixed so it could work without that sacrifice? It was an interesting task to perform.

"_I will try, Tiffa. Thank you for the advice. And remember, if someone makes fun of you because you are half-elf or they pester you again, just let me now, okay?" _Altair asked in a concerned tone.

"_I'll do it, don't worry. Thank you, Altair" _She said sweetly.

* * *

><p>"<em>So, how went the mission, Myozunitonirun?" <em>A tall blue haired man asked to his female familiar.

"_I'm so sorry, master. Those two familiars got rid of my demons, I wasn't prepared for this. I'm so ashamed, my master…" _Sheffield said to the man, kneeled down towards him.

"'_Familiars'?"_

"_Yes, master. Apparently, both of the Void Users already have their respective familiars. I've already known the existence of that pink haired mage with her human familiar. But I have no idea of what that elf's familiar is capable of"_

"_Hmm… I see… Keep your eyes on him, then. He's just a human, after all. He wouldn't be a challenge to you, so kill him if the possibility presents. You can leave now, Myozunitonirun"_

"_Of course, master Joseph" _She said before vanishing of the room. Joseph looked out the terrace of his castle (_I don't know who are you, ___Lífþrasir. But I won't let you or Gandalfr interfere with my plans___) He thought after a little sip of his glass of wine._

__To be continue…__

**And now Joseph makes his stellar show! Looks like Altair is now in problems… Whatever! He's the master assassin, after all! Although, his enemies can use magic, and that would be a problem for him, even with those amazing acrobatic tactics. Would he find a solution to that problem? Let's wait for the answer!**

**Please review, and see you next chapter!**


	5. Ch 5 Inquisition

_Ch. 5 Inquisition_

Another day in Halkeginia. All the students were already wake up and preparing for another day in class. Altair was in his room looking at a piece of paper. Last night, he drew the design of the hidden blade but he made a few changes. Now the new hidden blade could work without cutting up the middle finger.

"_I will go to Tristain this evening, I suppose. I will try to find a blacksmith" _He said. Suddenly, the door opened. Altair saw that Tiffa entered in the room with her hat on her head "_Good morning, Tiffa"_

"_Good morning, Altair" _Tiffa smiled to her familiar "_Have you finished it?" _Tiffa asked him when she saw the little piece of paper.

"_Yes. I will go to Tristain this evening to find a blacksmith"_

"_Good! I hope you find it… Also… I thought about what you said to me yesterday… I-I decided, I'll tell the others that I'm an elf…" _She said grabbing her hat. Altair smiled at her. He rested a hand on her shoulder, feeling proud of her.

"_I am glad to hear that. And remember, if someone ever tries to pester you up, just make me know, okay?"_

"_Okay, but… Don't kill them, please… You promised me"_

"_And I will hold that promise, Tiffa" _Altair said with a slight bow.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Saito and Guiche were training outside of the building. Saito was fighting tirelessly with his loyal companion, Derf, while Guiche was summoning rock soldiers so Saito could fight with them.<p>

"_Heh! You can't do this better or what?" _Saito smirked after stabbing one of the soldiers. Guiche answered to his taunting, so he summoned more soldiers with his flower (which was his wand). However, Saito finished them one by one slowly.

"_Not bad…" _Guiche whispered. He waved his flower once again and more soldiers appeared up. Saito started his attacked again. He defeated almost all of the soldiers.

Although, when he was about to stab the last one, a small knife flew quickly to its head, killing it instantly. Saito looked at his side, and he saw Tiffa and Altair smirking.

"_That sounds interesting…" _Altair said.

"_Oh! Good morning, Altair! Tiffa!" _Saito greeted them happily.

"_So… are you interested in our training, Altair? You can train with us if you want" _Guiche suggested to the assassin.

"_That does not sound bad" _Altair smirked. He drew his sword "_I am ready"_

Instantly, Guiche waved his wand again and 6 soldiers appeared "_Let's see what you can do, assassin" _Guiche teased.

"_Three for you and three for me, okay?" _Saito asked his companion.

"_Sounds good to me" _He ran up to the first soldier. It dodged his attack and waved down its sword to crush the assassin. Although, he side-rolled and stabbed it in the chest.

"_Not bad…" _Guiche conceded. Even Saito was surprised, looks like Altair has grand knowledge about fighting. No doubt that he was an assassin.

Another soldier was about to attack the assassin from the back, but he sensed it with his 'Eagle Vision', so he could block the attack with his sword in time. Then, he kicked its leg so it stumbled. Altair took advantage of this and jumped on top of it, stabbing it on the chest with an 'Arthur-taking-out-Excalibur' pose.

Just one soldier to go. Altair just stood there, waiting for his victim to come to its death. When they were near each other, Altair made it to stumble crushing his sword to its legs. When the last rival was in the floor, Altair trampled its head violently.

Saito was even more surprised now; Even Guiche had his eyes widened up. "_That was pretty cool!" _They both said at the same time.

"_You have to teach me all your amazing skills, you know?" _Saito asked the assassin. Altair smirked (_Too easy_) he thought.

"_You're so impolite" _A female voice said. The boys turned to see who spoke up, and they saw a group of three girls talking with Tiffania. The girls seemed to be bombarding the blonde "_Don't you know who she is?" _One of them asked.

"_She's the princess Beatrice Kuldenholff! You have to show some respect to the princess!" _Another girl yelled at her.

"_O-Oh… So-Sorry, Her Majesty…" _Tiffa said shyly.

"_Hmph… What an ugly hat you have. Take it off" _Beatrice demanded to Tiffa.

"_Uh?!"_

"_You already heard me. Take. Your. Hat. Off" _Beatrice repeated angrier than before.

"_But… But I-um…" _Tiffa didn't know what to do. She told Altair that she was going to say that she was an elf, but she froze suddenly. She couldn't say anything.

"_Hey, leave her alone" _Altair said coldly. He even stood between Beatrice and Tiffa.

"_Hmm? And who are you?" _The princess asked.

"_That is not important. You should not be bullying around just because you are a princess" _He said crossing his arms. Beatrice felt intimidated by this man. The hood's shadow which didn't let her to see his eyes made her feel uneasy.

"_Why you…?! Are you even aware of who are you talking with?!"_

"_The only thing I know for sure is that I am talking with a badly trained and spoiled little girl" _He said with no trace of emotions in his voice.

"_What?!"_

Guiche decided to intervene "_Uh! What he's trying to say is that you shouldn't be talking with someone like him! He's not worthy enough to talk to someone of your glory!"_

"_Hmph. That's what I thought. Okay, blondie, I'll let you go for now. But you won't have your scary hooded knight to protect you forever" _She said. Then, she and her friends left the place with that irritating and pompous laugh that posh girls have.

"_Why did you stop him, Guiche?! She was harassing Tiffa!" _Saito asked Guiche with an angry tone in his voice.

"_Saito, Altair, that girl isn't someone you should be antagonizing with. She may just be a princess of a very small nation, but it's still an independent nation. She even brings her own personal knights wherever she goes" _Guiche explained to them.

"_Princess or not, she has not the right to be disturbing around" _Altair said nonchalantly "_Are you alright, Tiffa?"_

"_Ye-Yes… Yes, I am. Thank you, Altair…" _She whispered. She even blushed a little bit.

* * *

><p>Later, in class, Miss Chevreuse was calling her students one by one. Eventually, she realized that Tiffania was missing. Beatrice smirked to herself… until the door opened. Tiffa entered the room, wearing a strange robe.<p>

"_M-Miss Westwood?! Wh-What are y-you wearing?!" _The teacher asked, horrified.

"_This is an ancient relic that my mother gave to me"_

"_Bu-But only dessert residents wears that… Do-Does that mean…?!"_

"_That's right" _Tiffa lowered down the hood and revealed her pointy hears.

"_She's an elf!" _One girl screamed. Then, all the students began to scream and hide under their tables in pure panic.

"_Please! Listen! I just want to be friends with you! I won't hurt you, I swear! My father was a human and my mother was an elf… And they loved each other! So it's possible for humans and elves to be in peace!"_

"_So… If you're half-elf, I must ask you something" _Beatrice asked "_Which god do you believe in? Dessert's Devil? Or the primogenitor Brimir?"_

"_Uh?"_

"_If you want to be friends with us, you must believe in our same god"_

"… _Okay… If that's the only condition…"_

"_Prove it then!" _She yelled "_Guards! Arrest that woman!" _Suddenly, four armed human soldiers came in the class, breaking the windows. They carried a long magic baton and they seemed very strong.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Saito was training with Altair in the school grounds.<p>

"_Jump!" _Altair yelled to the boy while waving his sword to his lower body. Saito jumped just in time. "_Bend over!" _The assassin yelled again when he tried to punch him. Again, Saito could dodge him "_Block!" _Altair yelled when he waved down his sword. Just like his companion said, Saito blocked his attack with his sword.

"_Phew! You're an amazing fighter! You don't even need to use some ancient, weird relic to battle!" _Saito conceded.

Altair smiled "_I am glad that you are taking this seriously" _Then, he brought his attention to a group of people who were congregated not too far away.

"_What's happening?" _Saito asked.

"_There is just one way to figure out" _Altair said before he ran up to see what was happening.

"_What… What is this…?" _Tiffa asked once she saw surrounded by tons of students. The guards forced her to the school grounds. What will happen?

"_This… is the Inquisition" _Beatrice said with an evil smirk "_Casually, I have the title of 'Bishop'. If it's true that you believe in our god, then prove it to me"_

"_W-What do you want me to do…?" _Tiffa asked very scared. Beatrice tilted her head and Tiffa looked at the direction she's just pointed out. There, she saw a grand cauldron of hot water.

"_Get in there. You don't have to worry, if you really believe in our god, you'll survive" _She said with a grim tone.

Tiffa gulped "_Of course, if you're not sure you can always come back from where you are"_

"… _No, I won't do it…" _Tiffa said confidently "_I always dreamt to see the outside world, and Saito helped me to achieve that goal. I won't betray his kindness and go back like a little scared girl…"_

Beatrice opened wide her eyes. A simple elf was questioning her authority?! "_If I say that you must to go, you do it!" _She yelled.

Tiffa smiled, comprehensive "_I'm so sad… You're still a child…"_

Beatrice couldn't resist this anymore. She frowned and yelled with anger "_Guards! Put this elf into the cauldron!"_

Then, one of the knights approached to the defenseless elf. She gasped, not knowing what to do. (_Altair…_) She thought.

Suddenly, the knight screamed in pain as his hand was bleeding and a knife was piercing it. "_I will not stand to this" _Altair said with a slight tone of anger in his voice.

"_A-Altair…?" _Tiffa asked to herself. She stared at her familiar as he was a ghost.

"_Stay behind. I will not let them to hurt you" _He said softly.

"_So… You're interfering with the Inquisition?! Guards! Get rid of him!" _Beatrice yelled. The four knights pointed their batons to the assassin and lightings were shot to him. Altair was surprised to this but he could dodge them just in time.

(_So… I am dealing with magic this time, huh? This is going to very hard… Good. I love challenges_) With that, Altair ran up with amazing speed to the knights. They shot lightning bolts to the assassin who dodged them like it was a piece of cake. When he reached the first one, he was about to stab him on the chest, when he remembered Tiffa's words.

He promised to her not to kill anyone if it wasn't really necessary. And he was going to keep that promise, no matter what. Then, he flipped his sword 180º so the handle hit the knight's belly, which made him to pass out (_So I just have to make sure not to kill, right? No sweat_) He thought to himself.

The knight who was previously injured with the knife attacked too. He crushed the floor with his baton to try to hit the assassin. Although, once again, he was too fast for them. Altair dodged it and stabbed him on the leg with his hidden blade, which made the knight to bend over and scream in pure pain.

Then, Altair threw another knife to the third soldier's knee. Of course, he bent over too. Finally, the last knight was trembling. He just left running and screaming like a school girl.

"_Hey! Come back here, you coward!" _Beatrice yelled.

"_Well, 'princess'… Looks like you are now all alone…" _Altair said grimly. Beatrice gulped "_What do you have to say now?" _The assassin added pulling out his hidden blade.

"_Altair! That's enough!" _Tiffa scolded him. Then, she approached to the princess and took her hands "_Miss Beatrice… Let's forget about what happened and be friends, okay?"_

Beatrice couldn't believe what she just heard. She was going to kill the woman standing in front of her, and she wanted to become friends with her?! Just like that?!

"_Ti-Tiffa…" _She said with a shiver. Then, she threw herself between the elf's arms while crying. Tiffa just caressed her head "_There, there…" _She said sweetly.

Altair just looked at the scene nonchalantly. He couldn't forgive Beatrice for what she was about to do that easily. He blamed his own arrogance and resentment. (_I will eventually forgive her, I suppose_) He thought.

"_Hmph… I'm going…" _The assassin said, leaving the dramatic scene. Tiffa smiled to him. She knew how stubborn Altair could be, but she knew that he was a good and kind person. She also knew that Altair wasn't going to harm Beatrice with his hidden blade; he was just making fun of her.

* * *

><p>Later in the night, Altair was checking out the new hidden blade. After the whole incident, he went to Tristain to find a blacksmith. He found it easily and it made the new blade in no time. Just as Altair expected, the blade worked up without cutting the middle finger.<p>

"_Um… Altair?" _Tiffa entered in her familiar's room. "_Can I talk with you?"_

"_Of course. Come in"_

"_So you find the blacksmith? Does the blade work properly?" _Tiffa asked. Altair pulled out his new toy with pride, and Tiffa smiled, seeing her familiar being okay.

"_What do you want to talk with me, Tiffa?"_

"_It's… um… when the incident ended up, Headmaster Osmond wanted to apologize to me… But he asked… if my breasts were real…" _She said casually but shyly. Altair was startled by this, he even blushed a bit. Oh boy, he wasn't aware of what was going to happen next.

"_Um… Tiffa… What are you trying to say…?" _Altair asked with a very bad feeling.

"_Altair… You're the only one I can ask this… Could you… touch them?"_

"_WHAT?!" _He screamed. He felt onto the bed by the surprise. Tiffa climbed on top of him with a red blush on her cheeks.

"_Please! I just want to confirm that they're real… Could you do this favor… for me?" _Tiffa asked shyly.

Altair was confused. He never thought in his wildest dreams that he was going to presence such a hilarious moment. Should he touch Tiffa's breasts? He couldn't deny that they were so big, it was a tempting move. After all, since she was on top of him, her breasts were pressing his chest. His primitive manly instincts were telling him to touch them…

Although, he decided to stay calm and do the right thing "_Tiffa. Your breasts are good. They are so beautiful; you do not have to be ashamed by them. I am sure that they are real" _He respected her as his master. He was her familiar, after all. So he decided not to look at her in that lustful way.

"_Are you sure? Don't you want to confirm it?" _She said innocently. Altair just nodded nonchalantly.

"_I am sure. So… can you get off of me?" _However, Tiffa didn't move. She looked at her familiar with tears in her eyes.

"_Thank you… Thank you so much… If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be alive now…" _She said before landing on his chest. Altair didn't know how to react. He wasn't used to these sweet and affectionate moments. When he was young, he always trained hard to become a great assassin. He always tried to get a little sample of kindness from his 'father' Al-Mualim. A stroke in the head, a smile, a praise, anything. But he never achieved that goal. He grew up without affection, so he always was very cold with everyone.

However, Tiffania Westwood, the girl who was hugging and lying on top of him right now, was the first one who made an act of affection to him. He was confused, he wasn't used to this. But… he felt good. He liked this new feeling. He felt appreciated and loved for the first time in his life.

He just hugged her back "_You are welcome. It is my duty as your familiar after all…"_

Tiffa looked at him and shook her head "_No, Altair. Please, don't look at me as your master. Look at me as a friend, okay?" _She said sweetly.

Altair just didn't get it. When he was in Masyaf, the only thing he received was hate and respect. Even his fellow assassins hated him because of his arrogance. And now, this girl, this elf, was giving him an affectionate treatment. Maybe this was really his redemption. A new life. A new beginning…

"_Okay… You are just my friend then" _Altair said. Tiffa felt a slight pain in her heart when she heard that. Why she felt that? She should be happy of the friendship with Altair… maybe… she didn't wanted just friendship at all?

She decided to ignore that and continue to talk with her familiar "_Also… I now this could be sudden but… Just for tonight, could you let me sleep with you?"_

Once again, Altair blushed. How many more hilarious moments he would presence?! "_Well, uh…"_

"_It's just… I feel so lonely at nights… It reminds me those sad nights when I was all alone in the forest… Those stressful nights when I remembered my mother and I cried, hoping she could be alive and come back with me… Just like old times…"_

Altair felt sorrow at Tiffa's words "_Okay, you can stay here"_

"_Thank you…" _She said with a sweet whisper.

They covered themselves up with the blankets and closed their eyes "_Good night, Altair…"_

"_Good night, Tiffa" _Suddenly, Altair felt that Tiffa hugged him from behind like he was a soft teddy bear. He decided to let her be and sleep peacefully.

_To be continue…_

**I'm so sorry for this 'almost a week' gap. I've been very busy recently and I'm still very busy. I'll try to have time to write but it may take more time than what I expected. School stuff, you have to be in the middle of everything, right?**

**See you next chapter!**


	6. Ch 6 The seductive ladies bath

_Ch. 6 The seductive ladies bath_

Saito was in a dark lab. It seemed a little dusty and abandoned, like if no one had been there in years. He looked everywhere with a saddened face. There were some books in the bookshelves, maps and drawings hanged from the walls, and medicine bottles and test tubes on the table.

"_Mr. Colbert…" _He whispered. He sat near the table, thinking in the teacher with nostalgia "_Professor… There were so many things I wanted to tell you…"_

"_Why are you so down, friend?" _Altair asked when he found Saito inside the lab.

"_Oh, good morning Al"_

"_Is something bothering you?" _Altair asked, ignoring Saito's nickname "_I heard that you mentioned someone"_

"_Yeah… Professor Colbert. He was a teacher in this academy. He became curious about me and my world. He even wanted me to bring him with me to my world if we could find a way to do it"_

"_He sounds like a good man. What happened?"_

"_Before you were summoned, we were battling in a war and… sadly, we lost him in the process…" _Saito said with great sadness. Altair rested his hand on Saito's shoulder to console him.

"_Sorry…"_

"_Don't worry, you wasn't aware of this…" _They remained silent several seconds, until Saito broke the silence "_So… how have you been?"_

"_Good. Before coming here, a few girls wanted to give me presents. They were giving me presents since that Inquisition incident"_

"_That's my man!" _Saito praised the assassin with a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"_By the way… Al?"_

"_Oh, it's just a little nickname I thought for you. Is it annoying?"_

Altair waited a second before nodding. It was the first time that someone referred to him with a nickname. He felt… pleased in some way. Tiffa showed him affection like no one did before, and Saito showed him friendship. Altair didn't realize it but, slowly, he was feeling closer and closer to his new friends.

"_Well, let's go to the kitchen. I'm starving!" _Saito yelled.

* * *

><p>Louise looked outside of the window, tapping her finger on her arm impatiently. When she woke up this morning, she found herself alone. Now she was waiting with impatience in her room while Siesta tidied it up.<p>

"_Hmph! Where's that stupid dog?!"_

"_I've seen him walking in the academy grounds with Altair" _Siesta replied, not looking at the mage.

"_*groan* Since he was summoned here, Saito passes more time with him than with me!"_

"_Don't be so mad at him, Miss Valliere! Saito is just enjoying his time with a new friend. Plus, he won't try to seduce Saito since he's male too… Unless…" _Siesta thought about 'that' possibility, then she shook her head.

"_I know but… Lately, I've been feeling so alone…" _Louise whispered.

"_Aww… You miss him… How cute!" _Siesta said teasingly.

"_Shut up! I don't miss him!" _Louise yelled.

* * *

><p>Saito and Altair were in the kitchen of the academy. Saito was devouring a plate of soup while Altair just looked at his own plate. He had a bored expression on his face while he was holding his head on his right hand.<p>

"_What's the matter, Al? You've been watching closely the soup for minutes. You didn't even taste it" _Saito said.

"_I am not hungry" _He said.

"_It's something bothering you? You know that you can always tell me"_

"_Thank you. But do not worry; I have been like this for a long time. I am used to be like this, I suppose" _Then, they heard a sound coming from outside, it sounded like a… some type of purr. They looked at the window to find a large blue creature with wings.

"_A dragon?" _Altair asked with curiosity. He already made aware that, in this world, he was going to see things that were unthinkable in his world. So he wasn't freaked out to see a dragon, he was just surprised.

"_Oh, it's Sylphid. It's Tabitha's familiar" _Saito said. Altair remembered who Tabitha was, she was that reserved girl from the other day who was reading a book from the library.

He looked at the dragon, amazed. Sylphid licked its lips (if dragons have them). "_Hmm… Is he hungry?" _Saito asked.

Altair opened the window and the creature passed its head through it. The dragon looked at Altair as if it was waiting for something. Altair extended his plate and the creature started to lick the soup like dogs would do "_It seems…" _Altair replied. Then, he left the dragon eat peacefully. He just looked at it with surprise. He was feeding a dragon; he never expected to experience this in his life. But there he was.

"_By the way, do you know what Guiche and the others are planning?" _Saito asked.

"_No. Why do you ask?"_

"_I saw them digging a hole in the academy grounds this morning"_

"_Digging a hole? That is weird"_

"_Someone was calling for meeeee?" _Guiche entered with a 'ballet' pose in the kitchen.

"_Oh, hi Guiche! What are you guys planning? What's that hole?" _Saito asked him. Guiche smirked and laughed in a low tone.

"_That, my friend, is a surprise. And it's especially for you two" _Guiche responded. Saito and Altair looked at each other with an eyebrow raised up. Someway, they had a bad feeling about this, a VERY bad feeling.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the academy undergrounds, there was a little thermal bath for girls only. Louise, Kirche and Montmorency were having a friendly chat while they were bathing in the hot water. Eventually, Tiffa approached to them with her body wrapped with a towel.<p>

"_Um, excuse me… Can I sit with you?"_

"_Of course!" _Montmorency said with a smile.

"_Wow! Girl, those are a big pair of melons" _Kirche said teasingly. Tiffa blushed and got in the water with the girls.

"_So… How've been the things with Altair after that incident?" _Montmorency asked the elf.

"_Good! He took very well the fact that I'm half-elf"_

"_It surprised us all. I didn't expect you were an elf. Elves and humans have been in a war during centuries! I thought that you came here to kill us all!" _Kirche giggled. Tiffa laughed nervously, she felt so sad for the first impression she gave though.

* * *

><p>"<em>Guys, where are we going?" <em>Saito asked. He and Altair had followed Guiche and the other boys through the hole. Finally, they reached a stone wall which had a tiny hole. The only thing you could do with it was watch through the hole.

"_Alright, men. We finally reached it, the paradise" _Guiche answered.

"_I-I don't know… I have a bad feeling about this. I think that we shouldn't be here…" _Malicorne said, trembling.

"_Saito, you first" _Guiche said, ignoring Malicorne completely. Saito approached the hole unsure of what was going to see there.

"_What do you see?" _Altair asked.

"_I don't know. There's a thick cloud of vapor here, I can't see…" _Eventually, the vapor started to dissipate and the vision became clear "_Wait… This is…?!" _Saito yelled.

"_What is it? What do you see?" _Altair asked once again, seeing Saito so surprised.

"_Man, you have to see this…" _Saito said moving away from the hole. Altair looked through it too. He didn't take long to realize what it was. He saw a thermal bath, which was full of women. All of them were students of the academy, of course. Then, he spotted the girls inside the main bath with a towel wrapped around their bodies. However, his eyes got locked on Tiffa unconsciously. He blushed slightly while he whispered her name.

"_Miss Tiffa is there?!" _Malicorne yelled. Suddenly, all of the boys (Saito aside) pushed Altair and tried to look through the hole and see Tiffa. Suddenly, the assassin felt angry somehow. The thought of all the guys trying to see Tiffa's half-naked body made him irritated.

"_Hey, Louise! Move! I cannot see Tiffa!" _Malicorne whispered to himself.

He was about to scream with his intimidating and grave tone at them until…

"_Hey! Don't you try to look at Louise, you bastards!" _Saito screamed unconsciously.

"_Boys voices…" _Tabitha said. Saito screamed too loud; looks like that boys' plan backfired…

"_What?! There's a hole in the wall!" _Montmorency yelled, pointing to the hole with her finger.

"_Uh uh…" _Guiche said.

"_Run! We have to escape!" _Malicorne yelled. Then, he, Guiche and the other guys run back through the tunnel, leaving Altair and Saito alone.

"_Good job" _Altair said ironically. Saito scratched the back of his head with a smirk and a blush.

"_Well, do we have an escape plan, buddies?" _Derf asked.

"_Oh, that's right! Altair! You're a master when it comes to agility, right?! How do we escape?"_

"_Before I respond to that, let me ask: Aside from the obvious one, do we have another escape route?"_

Saito shook his head "_Great, then. Like you would say, we are screwed…" _Altair said nonchalantly.

"_Oh… crap…" _Saito said downing a bit.

* * *

><p>"<em>Run for your lives!" <em>Reynald yelled once all the guys took out of the hole. Although, Malicorne got stuck in the hole due to his fat complex.

"_Guys! I'm trapped here! Guys?! GUYS?!" _He yelled. However, he was left alone while the others tried to run.

Eventually, Reynald, Guiche and Gimli were spotted by the girls who were wearing white dressing gowns. Then, even Malicorne was in their hands.

Then, the girls looked at the hole "_Is anyone down there?" _Montmorency asked.

"_Get out of there and receive your punishment like the men you are!" _Kirche yelled.

"_Oh no…" _Saito whispered "_C' mon! We gotta do something! And fast!"_

"_Well we have two options. One is bad, the other one too. Which do you want to know first?" _Altair said.

"_Does that even matter?"_

"_If we leave now, they will kill us. And if we wait here, they will eventually come here and kill us"_

"_Great… Do you have at least a good new for me? Why are you so calm anyway?!"_

"_Trust me, I am as nervous as you" _Suddenly, a strong wind lifted them up and make them flew against a window. They fell strongly in library's floor.

"_Ugh… my head…" _Saito said, scratching the back of his head.

"_This is… the library? Why are we here? What was that from before?" _Altair asked.

"_It was a wind spell. I brought you here to save you" _A female voice said from the shadows.

"_Tabitha?" _Saito asked "_But… why you did it?"_

"_Altair fed Sylphid. I wanted to return the favor" _She said softly.

"_Oh… You are welcome…" _Altair said, bowing his body a little.

Suddenly, they heard a chilling sound echoing in the library. Then, Tabitha ran to Altair and clung to him. She was trembling. However, Saito and Altair noticed something else.

"_Ta-Ta-Tabitha?! Why are you naked?!" _Saito asked yelling.

"_G-Ghosts…" _She said scared.

"_Ghosts?" _Altair asked. Of course, he never believed in ghosts. But who knows? Maybe there are ghosts in this dimension "_Calm down" _He said trying to calm her and resting his hands on her shoulders.

Then, they saw a group of little dolls. They were dancing by themselves, they seemed harmless so Saito nor Altair made a move. Although, Tabitha passed out on Altair's arms.

"_Is she alright?" _Saito asked.

"_Yes, she just passed out. Do not worry" _The assassin said. He took off his red cloth around his waist and he covered the girl with it "_Well, I will carry her to her room"_

"_Okay, good luck!"_

Altair carried Tabitha in his arms _"Good luck for you too. And beware with the whip…" _Altair said with a teasing smirk. Saito was well aware of what his friend was referring to.

* * *

><p>Somehow, Saito could reach his room without being spotted. However, someone was waiting for him.<p>

"_Where were you?" _Louise asked with a stern tone.

"_Uh! Em… I was in the kitchen! I was helping Siesta with her chores!" _Saito lied. Louise raised an eyebrow and tapped her arm impatiently. Saito sighed "_Okay… I was in that hole…"_

He waited for his master's reaction "_Well… You already guessed what comes now, right?" _Louise asked handing her whip with an evil look on her face. Saito gulped…

* * *

><p>Altair stood on his room, looking out of his window. Unlike Saito, he wasn't spotted by anyone in his way to Tabitha's room. He left her sleeping on her bed and he returned to his room.<p>

Then, he lowered his hood and took off his boots. He sat on his bed and began to think about all he lived in this world. He couldn't say that it wasn't hilarious. Compared to his previous life, he could bet that his life became into a comedy since he got here. But… it was fun… And his new friends weren't as bad as he thought they were.

Suddenly, he thought about writing all his adventures here. Why he thought that? He didn't know it; it just crossed his mind and he liked the idea. It would be like some type of diary, but it needed a name. Something distinctive… But what would it be?

Then, he smirked "_I will call it… The Codex"_

_To be continue…_

**Another week gap… yay… How amazing… Real life sucks… Anyways, here's the next chapter for you all! I realized that this chapter can be hilarious and funny, but it can be boring too. Don't worry, the next one is interesting, so I'll try to make it exciting.**

**See you next chapter!**


	7. Adoption

**First of all, I want to thank all the people who followed this story from the beginning. I'm so sorry for giving this announcement but I won't continue this story. Why? Because I lost interest in it. I know that I have a solid reference if I base this fanfic in the anime, but I'm not feeling comfortable anymore.**

**When I start to write a new chapter, I always feel uncomfortable with it; it's like I'm feeling forced to do it. As some of you may understand, if I'm not feeling okay doing this I won't do it because I'm doing this just for my amusement (Of course, it's always better if someone else is enjoying it)**

**Why I didn't put this story on hiatus then? Because that's a worse choice. If I put this story on hiatus I'll start to forget about it and lose even more interest. So, I'm so sorry for saying this but I won't continue this story.**

**However, I don't want this story to fall into oblivion either, so I have good news for you: If someone is interested in continuing this story, I'm giving this up for adoption. I'm sure that someone out there will give this story a better treat than the one I gave. So if you want to continue this story, PM me; you can copy the chapters I already made and continue from there. You can even edit those chapters so it can fit another plot you want to develop.**

**Summarizing, I'm not interested in this story anymore, so you can adopt it by PM if you want. I'm really sorry for this; I hope you can understand me. Thanks again for your support and see you next time.**


End file.
